ANBU: Leaf
by Forger
Summary: ANBU; Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai [Special Assassination and Tactical Squad]: covert operatives dispatched by their Kage. This is the story of one such ANBU.
1. Chapter 1

**ANBU: Leaf**

 **Naruto**

 **Chapter one: Becoming**

* * *

 **I do not own Naruto**

A darker style of ANBU story and of the general Narutoverse. I hope to make this one story I put my all into, aswell as give joy to people the same way I feel joy from reading a good story.

Without further ado i give you.

Naruto Uzumaki.

* * *

The heat and steam of the small ramen stand brought a smile to young teenage Naruto's face, the smells assaulting his sense's causing a rumble in his stomach. He sure was hungry. He had been working since just after dawn, cutting the vegetables and meat just like Teuchi Ichiraku liked them. After they were prepared he would begin to cook just as mister Ichiraku arrived to supervise adding in the extra special ingredient when it was the right time. Once breakfast customers had been served it was time for Naruto to do lunch time deliveries, jumping onto the bike with its large basket full on Ramen orders attached to the handle bars the boy would go to each destination on his route to give the food out, mostly to office workers or school children, after he had returned it would be cleaning all the pots from the cooking this morning which was why he always took that little bit longer going back sometimes stopping off by the river that ran through Konohagakure at a bench and buy a soda from the pop-up cart that was always there. Basking in the sun was always one of Naruto's favourite thing to do unlike the other boy he sometimes saw who would always be a little further down under the tree's shade _'What a waste of a such beautiful day'_ Naruto would think. His stomach growled again.

"Hey Teuchi-jiji can I have a break now? Only the 2 big pots left!" Naruto shouted through the curtain to get his bosses attention. The not-so-old stand owner poked his head into the back to inspect Naruto's work before giving a content smile and a nod.

"Sure thing Naruto, In fact call it a day, Ayame should be finishing school soon and it seems a silly to have you both here with so little to do." His head pulled back from the curtains before he walked through seconds later a dish held in his hands. "Some food to take home with you." Placing down the container he then reached into his back pocket to pull out a small wad of cash. "And here's your pay for such a great job today." He practically beamed as he counted out the money to Naruto. "Business is sure looking up!"

 _'Not if you keep giving me too much money for what I do'_ Naruto's musings put a small smirk like smile on his face which to Teuchi looked like a thankful one towards paying his charge that little extra to get by. His smirk changing into a bright smile. "Gee thanks Teuchi-jiji!" Naruto Pocketed the cash in his own back pocket before taking off his hat and apron and heading towards the exit at the back of the stand Naruto threw the items of clothing up, landing them perfectly on the hook.

As Naruto stepped outside, the light disappearing from behind the doorway he had left from, he pulled out a carton of cigarettes glad to finally have a break from the days grind. Some passers-by may wonder why a boy so young would be smoking and why his parents would allow it but Naruto needed not care about both of these questions. His parents had died in the Kyuubi attack 15 years ago and as for why he smoked, well, they didn't do the kind of things he did for a living. Naruto took a deep drag flaring up the end and inhaling the smoke slowly into his lungs, it was more of a therapeutic past time than an addiction, controlling his breathing helped him unwind from the constant moving of the day. The blonde let out the smoke as he tilted his head up into the darkening sky, the stars weren't out yet but they would be soon. The strange time between dusk and night was another of Naruto's favourite times of the day but for entirely different reasons, noticing the silhouette of a medium sized bird painted on the dark blue black sky Naruto sighed. "Time to get going I guess." He walked a few paces finishing the cigarette and throwing it into the gutter behind Ichiraku's.

* * *

Naruto sat with the small piece of paper in one hand and chopsticks held in the other. Sat in his small apartment he slurped his ramen noodles, the only light coming from the candle on the dining table he currently sat at and the soft glow from the street lamps cast half shadows around the room. He contemplated how long it would take to get to the destination on the message and what he would need to pack for the trip. Uniform aside Naruto decided he would take 2 days of simple rations, 10 kunai, 4 shuriken, 1 sealing scroll, his chokuto would be of little use this time however he would take 2 silencing tags and 5 trip wire sensitive tags. Both were his own original idea's, he sold the sealing method to a weapons shop, the girl and what must have been her father were very curious as to how he learnt sealing but very receptive to the idea of the tags and quickly bought the schematics and offered him more money if he happened to come up with anything else. It was a business after all and competition was tough. The money he gained from Ichiraku's paled in comparison but Naruto would invest all his extra earned money he could into helping the ramen stand. Teuchi and Ayame had been there for him always.

Naruto held the piece of paper over the small candle he had on the table, he didn't have to do that, it was a routine he was used to. Any mission he went on didn't happen. Tipping the bowl and slurping down the last bits of ramen Naruto stood and made his way to the bedroom to prepare.

* * *

It was pitch black by now, well into the late hours of the night. The warehouse seemed like nothing on the outside but 4 thug looking men stood by the door meant no honest work was done here. Each had their face covered in some way and each wore simple black and dark blue clothes. These were civilian thugs, not too difficult at all for Naruto to handle. He watched as they chattered, a chuckle shared at someone's expense and then 2 of them broke off doing what seemed like a sweep around the building. The guards had only just got around the corner of the building before a kunai lodged in each of the remaining doormen, gurgled cries silenced by a gloved hand over their mouths, gently resting them on the ground Naruto put a henge on them turning them into rocks. He cast two Kage bunshin and had them duplicate the downed men. ' _Once the other 2 guards get back the clones would deal with them.'_ Naruto thought. Stood facing the 'guards' his black mask shimmered from the moonlight. A large beak protruded out between were his nose and mouth would be. The mask of a Crow.

One of the 'guards' picked the lock and silently opened the metal door, Naruto glided in through the small crack before it closed behind him, plunging him into sheer darkness, no windows on this floor. Naruto used his well attuned senses to 'feel' the warehouse. Cold was his first feeling, building was made of concrete mostly, corrugated metal roof, high ceiling with huge lights; barely swinging, very open; very, very open. A few wooden crates here and there different sizes. Naruto sniffed. Straw, metal and oil. Must be weapons. The boy closed his eyes and listened, there was something very slight in the distance at the very back of the warehouse. Naruto made his way there quietly and effortlessly. He wasn't a shadow, he wasn't there, the air didn't feel his presence. Naruto felt them before he saw them, stairs going up 1 floor to a small platform like room, jumping straight up Naruto got to the structure right in front of the door. The something he heard before was louder now, to him anyway. He waited a moment, learning everything he could about what was in the next room. A large desk like the Hokage's, smelled like oak. Leather chair behind it coloured with dye maybe green or blue, behind that a large window with the blinds half open. 2 snake plants. _'Note didn't say he was a gardener.'_ Naruto grinned inside himself some kind of sword on the wall. _'Focus.'_ A daisho. Ornamental, the edges were dull. He knew were his target was, sat with his feet rested on the desk slumped in the leather chair with a hat obscuring his face. Naruto could feel no chakra from the man, but it never hurt to check. Deeming everything well Naruto pulled his chakra in and around himself slowly letting it seep through the door frames edge and with a small burst he flickered inside the room, careful not to shift the air in the room.

 _'Perfect entry.'_ If Naruto could have smiled we would have, proud in his accomplishment and improvement _. 'First things first.'_ Naruto brushed the Silencing seal tag onto the door locking every sound inside the four walls he and the man occupied. Naruto stalked towards the man and steeled himself for his next task. Standing behind the dozing man in the chair Naruto pulled a kunai from his pouch. In a flash Naruto spun the around chair shocking the man awake and blinding his eyes with the little slivers of light that crept into the room. Brown, almost black eyes met piercing blue, the black mask made they man's eyes widen, every cell in his body screamed for him to run or find some way to survive. Naruto drove the kunai through the man's shoulder and deep into the chair, pinning him in place and ending the man's hope of escape.

"AHHHHH! YOU SON OF A BITCH! GUARDS! GUARDS!" Naruto back handed him across the face, slapping his head against the chair. As the man recovered Naruto hit him again with the reverse swing. The man groaned and coughed, his conscious fading until Naruto drove another kunai into the other shoulder. "AHHHHHHHHHH-ahaaha! The scream turned into a whimper. _'Good thing I put that seal up.'_ Naruto amused himself as he waited for the man to quieten down so he could begin talking.

"Eishi Toru. I am here for one thing only and that, is information." Naruto turned his back as he spoke, walking over to the window he peered through the blinds making sure to stay off to the side in-case anyone were to look up. "Make this quick for me and we can be done here before you lose too much blood. Or before things… escalate." The threatening undertone was not lost to Eishi Toru.

"What do you need to know?" The panic in his voice evident to his unspoken co-operation.

Naruto smirked under his mask. "Thank you Toru-san. Now my commander would like to know exactly where and to whom these weapons are going to."

Eishi shivered, he could 'see' the smile under the mask. "They're going to a guy named Kabuto. We're to drop them off somewhere in Kusagakure." Eishi heaved from the pain in his shoulders and how it hurt to move his jaw, the masked man must have broken it in one of those hits.

Naruto brought his foot up and balanced it on the kunai in the man's shoulder. "Where in Kusagakure?" he managed to say between the screams.

"AHHH! THE TENCHI-AHHHH! THE TENCHI BRIDGE!" Naruto pushed off making the man scream once more, slowly dying into a pathetic sob.

"The Tenchi Bridge. Fantastic. I must say Toru-san I am glad you helped. Kabuto is a main target of ours. And when exactly is this exchange supposed to take place?" Naruto had taken to wandering around the room, looking for any evidence the man could be lying to save his own tail. But all he found were a few accountancy ledgers and some older documents about past transgressions, all useless.

Eishi Toru began to slow his breathing the pain he had been enduring so far was nothing he knew to what could happen and he was rather fond of his fingers, toes, eyes, ears and other appendages that could be cut off or mutilated so he decided to just keep on talking. "3 weeks from now…we meet him there… at high noon." Taking small gulps of air as he spoke.

Naruto paused in his meandering. "How… cliché. Is there anything else I should know? Think carefully, this could save your life." Naruto began to pull wire string from out of his back belt pouch, twisting it around in both hands before testing its tension. Business

Eishi got the message and started to stutter. "Th-th-th-the man kabuto! My intelligence tells me that he could be the middle man to Orochimaru!"

Naruto's arm and neck went slack in a bored stance. "Your intelligence is shit. Not surprising." He began to make his advance.

"WAIT! WAIT! A MAN CAME BY- a man came by the other day asking if we could deliver a message to Kabuto."

This caused Naruto to pause. "…tell me about him…"

Eishi took in a shuddering breath. "He wore- he wore a-armm A CLOAK! ABLACK CLOACK! With red clouds! Red hair, really pale. Had a Suna hitai-ate but it had the line through it. You know. Missing-nin like. Said that when we meet Kabuto we should tell him that the tailed beasts were starting to get collected and that he needed Orochimaru's ring back. Something about Akatsushi or some shit!" Eishi trailed off as he noticed Naruto had stopped listening.

"Now that IS interesting. Well done Toru-san you seem to have helped a lot more than you originally could have." Naruto put away the wire, but kept on walking towards the man. Gently he placed both hands on the kunai. "How would you like them taken out? One at a time or both together?"

"Fuck you!" was Eishi Toru's final defiance.

"Together then" Naruto smiled as he pulled the kunai out, one left the man's shoulder sideways and sliced through Eishi's throat. "Oops." The blood spray spattered the window. The man died in under a minute, shock being the main cause. _'The wounds didn't help though.'_ Naruto flicked the kunai free of blood before pocketing them. His Tiachuo had taught him all he needed to know in interrorgation methods. This method was a classic one, firstly; using surprise as a way to draw in the subjects attention making them focus on the interrogator. Naruto had certainly done that with a practised and precise ease with the kunai, covering both the first step and also covering his back if the man made a move to get out of the seat he would surely have damaged his arm beyond repair. Secondly; allow the subject to assess its situation, just by looking into Toru-san's eyes he knew he had him straight away and capitalised driving the proverbial 'point' home with the second kunai. Proceeding from here with the third step the masked blonde decided to use the surrounding environment to help with getting what he needed, the room was quite obviously a meeting place where deals took place day in and day out so Naruto offered the man a _very_ simple business proposition, some information for his life.

One last job remained and with the new Intel this option would be Naruto's preferred plan of action. Ripping off the silence seal and jumping out into the warehouse. Naruto brought out the storage scroll and laid it out on the floor, some hand signs and all the Boxed weapons disappeared in smoke, the seal flaring on the paper. Once finished and the smoke cleared Naruto rolled up the scroll and placed it in his jacket. _'Time to get going. This job was nice and easy at least.'_ He left the same way he came, this time dispelling the clones. Placing the trip wire sensitive tags in an arranged manner by the door Naruto leapt away into the surrounding dark, only pausing to hear the _snap-twang_ of the tags doing off and the steel hum of the wire cutting air, the wires wrapped around the last two guards slicing through flesh and tissue, dissecting the bodies into slabs of meat. Naruto let out a sigh he didn't know he was holding, letting his eyes close slowly. _'Best report back to Chujo.'_

* * *

Naruto stood in the middle of the medium sized room in front of the simple wooden desk, still wearing his mask and uniform as was mandatory. The man behind the desk, sat on his metal chair, knew exactly who was in front of him under the all-embracing black crow mask. The man wore a white dog porcelain mask with blue markings, tufts of brown hair stuck out from the sides but the large cream jackets hood covered the top of his head from view. The ANBU Commander steepled his fingers considering what his subordinate had told him, loosening a hand to reach out to the storage scroll located in front of him on the desk, fingering the rolled up paper he regarded the young man who had silently waited.

"This is quite the development now that Orochimaru is involved." The Commander stated. "He's been a thorn in our side for far too long and his actions 3 years ago cannot go unpunished. We must use this opportunity to finally shut down the snake once-and-for-all. But we must tread carefully, this is the first concrete lead we have had since he murdered the Sandaime and assaulted Konoha. He must not slip through our fingers again." His steeling voice cut through to Naruto. "However, there is a slight complication." He locked the eye holes of his dog mask with the blondes crow mask. "You know the Uchiha child went to him to obtain power. His return is of upmost importance to this village, we cannot allow Orochimaru to claim the sharingan for himself. Since we haven't heard anything yet we must take it that he has not yet been able to take the boys eyes for his own. Also we can assume that he has not been able to return the use of his arms after the Sandaime used the Dead Demon Consuming Seal and Tsunade-Sama refused to heal him… I need you to go speak with her Crow. Go, rest. I will inform the Hokage in the meantime… Good work."

Naruto snapped the heels of his boots together his arm moving into a crisp salute. "Hai Chujo-san." The Boy turned and exited out of the singular door in the corner, once outside he walked along the blank corridor before him was a door, another to his right, he headed for this door first. Once inside he headed for one of the 5 cubicles screwed to the wall, changing quickly out of his ANBU uniform and into his civilian clothes, a green long sleeve shirt with a red sleeveless vest on top along with a pair of black harem pants, white tape tying them to the mid of his calf. Slipping on his Kung-Fu like slippers and packing away his uniform into a black canvas rucksack which hung from a peg on the back of the cubicle door. Slinging the rucksack over his shoulder he headed towards the door at the end of the corridor, walking through Naruto entered into a small quaint café, the early morning light spilt into the room onto 5 small circular tables dotted around the establishment. Naruto looked to his left at the side wall were the counter was built and smiled to the old lady who returned the smile with a wave. She spoke to him as she wiped down the café counter. "Chujo-san says not to worry about doing your cover work for old man Teuchi today, he sent someone to say you had a bit of a stomach bug. He should buy it, the girl he sent was pretty cute." The old lady wiggled her eyebrows toward Naruto who chuckled at the idea of Teuchi's reaction to this girl. With a wave of his own Naruto stepped out onto the dirt road heading in the direction of home to get a little sleep before going to meet his Kage.

Walking down the road Naruto placed his hands behind his head and smiled soaking his face in the warm morning light. _'Such a wonderful morning. It's a shame I'll be missing out on it having to go see Tsunade obaa-hime.'_ The young ninja's smile turned into a grin but was soon broken in his musings by the sound of a heated argument, he stopped and looked over to the 3 ninja. _'Hn a Yamanaka, an Akimichi and a Nara. Must be Team 10, the new Ino-Shika-Cho trio, from the Konoha 11_.' Naruto smirked now. ' _To think I could have been one of them.'_

"OI! Blondie! What are you smiling at huh?!" Naruto's eyes snapped open to meet with the girl who stood defiantly with her hand on her hips.

The young man raised an eyebrow in response to her statement. "Blondie? Is that an insult? Because it doesn't really work. Don't you know you're a blonde to?"

Ino blanched at Naruto's remarks. Before she could bite back a reply she was interrupted by the black haired boy. "Ino leave him alone."

"Yeah Ino. It was a pretty stupid start to an argument." The large Akimichi let out a small chuckle as he scoffed his bags of chips. "What's with you today anyway? You're very wound up."

This was the last straw for the blonde girl. "URRRH! YOU MEN ARE SO INFURIATING THAT'S WHATS!" She quickly turned around and marched off as fast as she could to get away from them.

The 3 boys were left staring as she disappeared down the road. With a sigh the Nara turned to Naruto. "Sorry about that…"

Said Boy took his eyes from the retreating form of the female member of Team 10. "Oh. I'm Naruto. Sorry to be the cause of that, I was just enjoying the sun before I heard you guys arguing." He sheepishly scratched at the back of his head.

"Tch. Don't worry about that it happens at least once a week. Anyway we best go find her." With that the 2 boys began to leave but not before Naruto heard the Akimichi speak a soft word into the Nara's ear, unfortunately for him Naruto easily picked up what was said.

"Man that guy must be stupid to start an argument with Ino, she could have killed that poor civilian."

Naruto almost let out a laugh but decided to instead to forget about it and get back to making his way home loosing himself in thought again. ' _I can't even begin to imagine what it would have been like going down the academy route like them.'_

* * *

-Flashback-

A young Naruto collapsed onto the dirt and grass exhausted, breathing in deep tugs of air as the sweat cascaded from his's brow, the-was-orange shirt now almost completely dark with perspiration. Naruto tried to stand and failed. ' _God Damn this jutsu! God damn being a ninja! God damn everything!'_ Naruto screamed into the sky with all the last bits of his energy. He had been training none stop since the early evening, practising his skills with the kunai and shuriken, trying his best to get down the 3 basic academy jutsu but to no avail. His taijutsu was simply a combination of self-taught improvised kata and shadow fighting until he couldn't move anymore. Every day he would come to the small unoccupied training ground and repeat the same miserable failings, training himself further and further onto the wrong path. Naruto knew this, every test he did at the academy was a glaring sign to him that he wasn't improving in anything, the other children would come in with new jutsu taught to them by their families and taijutsu that would be stronger and faster every time he came to spar with them. The small boy grit his teeth forcing the tears back.

"That was quite a display young man." Naruto hiccupped shooting up too fast to find who was speaking to him. Sat on a short wooden stump to his right only a few feet away was an old man in white robes beaming at him as he rested his wrinkled, liver spotted hands on a gnarled old walking stick. The old man raised his eyebrows. "Might I suggest you try again? Maybe I can give you a few pointers along the way."

With new energy Naruto stood up and clenched his fists. "Whatever old man. I'm training to be the best ninja the world has ever seen! What do you know about being a ninja?" He was in a bitter, foul mood at the moment and he was not prepared to put up with this old man's bullshit. Spinning on his heel Naruto turned his back on the walking coffin dodger and made to storm off, but with his first step he found himself falling to the ground, his foot pulled away behind him. Snapping into a roll he found the old man stood next to him walking stick swinging in his hand. ' _How the hell did he do that?!'_ Naruto crawled and jumped away from his attacker. "I don't know what your game is old man but you better back off!" he growled.

The old man gently smiled closing her eyes. "No games. I'm deadly serious. Now do you want my help or not?"

Naruto Scowled at the jesting old man. "Why do I need your help? What can you teach me, huh?" The boy studied the old man closer this time. Noting the way the old white robes hid him very well, with speed like that he must be strong, yet the billowing cloth covered his physique. The brown eyes seemed more piercing now, more critical and calculating, concealed in the sockets set in the weathered face.

"Well I was trained to be a shinobi, I fought in the second and third shinobi world wars and I'm still here. That's got to prove something right?" The small blonde child gawped up at the man in shock. He realised what he had just been saying and doing was a huge mistake, this man was a seasoned shinobi and if what he remembered from the history lessons held any truth then this old man must be very seasoned to have gone through two shinobi world wars and still live. "So what do you say? Got any energy to carry on?"

Naruto scrunched up his face, weighing his options. It was rather one sided thinking about what he could gain from learning from the old man considering all studies in the ninja arts he could pass on to him. But it was more than that, the young boy was asking himself if he could trust this person. Life wasn't easy for the child, he didn't understand why but he knew that he was treated differently. Being ostracised from the villagers' daily lives, they would glare at him and mistreat him, mumble under their breaths when he was nearby. Naruto felt pain when parents would take away their children if he went to play with them and fear when he saw some ways others would look at him, he could feel danger radiating from them knowing they wanted to do him harm.

Casting his gaze at the old man Naruto reassessed for what felt like the tenth time. The tanned old hands still rested on the walking stick supporting his slightly hunched back and aged frame. His wispy white hair moved in the summer breeze, but only what was left of it the receding follicles. The crinkled skin at the edge of his eyes seemed like a second smile. Naruto couldn't help the smile that crept onto his own face and the soft look in the old man's brown eyes. _'Maybe… Maybe this time…'_

Naruto leapt to attention. "Yes sir!" The blonde faltered. "Eh. Sorry what was your name?"

The barking laugh from the old man echoed around the clearing. Smiling down at the child he said. "You can call me jiji." Before sticking out his tongue. "Bozu."

Naruto blanched before raising his fist. Who you calling bozu, jiji!"

"That's the spirit, now take up your taijutsu stance…. No, no, no! Legs further apart! Bend those knees! No, not that much!" Naruto had no idea what he had agreed to.

Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months and eventually a year passed. Naruto was soon one of the rising stars in the academy in all aspects of combat from hand to hand; close and multiple opponents, in throwing projectiles he was ranked 1st place in the entire school, he had finally began to start listening in on theory and history, tactics and politics however he still could not produce the bunshin jutsu, even the kawarimi jutsu and the henge were still hard but sometimes he could manage them.

"Try again Naruto." The withered old man squatted at the wooden stump a scowl wrinkled his aged brow. He watched as the boy shook in exhaustion, the shine of perspiration glistening off his face and arms in the midday heat. Bringing his arms up and hands into the ram seal, snake then tiger.

"Bunshin no jutsu!" An explosion of blue chakra, a puff of smoke either side of Naruto and 2 very ill looking clones appeared either side of him only after a few seconds did they disappear again in a rather large puff of smoke and chakra. "Dammit!" Naruto spun and collapsed in frustration. He flailed and kicked at the ground beating his fists in the dirt screaming, all the while the old man looked on in humour.

As the thrashing slowed the old man tapped his staff on the ground _'It would be quite irresponsible of me to teach the child a forbidden technique but I see no other way he can progress._ ' stroking his small goatee he addressed the sweating mess on the ground. "Naruto I think I may have a solution to your problem." His statement perked the panting boy's interest. "It seems you either use or have too much chakra" ' _And from what I know it's definitely the latter_.' "Now the technique I am about to show you is called the Kage Bunshin. Make a crossed ram seal. Good. Now channel exactly the same amount of chakra through you and into the seal."

"Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" Naruto shouted as he let more chakra, with a resounding puff of smoke a clone appeared next to him. The grin on the boy's face quickly died as he took in the clone's appearance, it stood there wearing a more red than orange shirt which stretched over the rather rotund belly of the clone. "Eehhh! What is this all about! I thought clones were supposed to look just like the creator? What's going on old man?" The clone in question waddled slightly before falling backwards and exploding away in a large cloud of smoke and wind.

With a deep breath Naruto focused the same amount of chakra just like the old man said. "Kage bunshin no jutsu!" Again a burst of chakra and two clones appeared either side of Naruto and to his astonishment the clones either side of him were not deathly pale but perfect replicas. "DATTEBAYO! I did it!" Naruto gleamed up at the man, his sensei.

"Yes, yes, well done Naruto. But now I must tell about the technique itself. As a demonstration I would like for you to ask one of your clones to do something… anything."

Naruto was bemused by the request but simply shrugged his shoulders before turning to the clone at his side. "Take off your shoes." Naruto then watched with widening eyes as the clone did as he said.

The old man was just chuckling to himself now. "That's right my boy. The clones you just created are not anything like the clones you create at the academy. These are sentient, which means they are free thinking beings. The shadow clone jutsu is one of Konoha's greatest jutsu, there are many variations in other nations but this one is ours." The old man smiled. "Now these clones can mould chakra just as much as you can, which means they can perform jutsu. This technique has so much more to offer but for now it will do as a replacement for your lack of ability with the regular bunshin."

Naruto glanced back and forth between his clones before he finally addressed the clone which still had its shoes on. "Can you kawarimi with that stone over there." He said nodding in the direction of the stone. With a nod the Clone disappeared in a puff and was replaced with the rock. "Woah… cool." Naruto smirked thinking of all the possibilities this would bring and if what the old man said was true then there was even more this technique could do. He was going to blow everyone in the academy out of the water.

With a cough the old man got Naruto's attention. "Now Naruto I must leave. You may carry on your training but I suggest you don't stay out too long and do not exhaust yourself." The small boy thanked him and sped off to carry on using his new jutsu until he had it mastered completely. The old man knew he would do this, he knew Naruto too well to just expect him to heed his words. ' _To be young and full of such passion and yearning.'_ Smiling to himself the elder vanished in a swirl of leaves and smoke.

* * *

A blonde tuft of hair poked out from beneath the scrunched orange duvet, early sunlight bathing the small room and the clothes littering the floor. A hard knock on the door made the small boy grumble and rustle in the soft quilt, the knocking came again forcing Naruto to throw off the offending bed cover with a huff, swinging his legs over the end of the bed he made his way down the corridor of his apartment towards the front door stretching his arms above his head with a yawn he answered the door. Standing there smiling down at him in a standard chunnin uniform was his academy teacher Iruka.

"Good morning Naruto glad you're awake." Iruka addressed the pyjama clad child. "I was wondering if you would like to get some breakfast before you take the genin test today."

Naruto's eyes bulged. "The test is today!" he exclaimed before slamming the door and rushing back into his apartment. Shortly arriving back at the door fully clothed mouth turned up in a grin. "I'm ready Iruka-sensei let's do this!" His statement made Iruka laugh, clutching his stomach.

"Naruto the test isn't for another hour and more, let's go get breakfast first. A ninja can't be his best on an empty stomach." Taking the blonde boy by his shoulders Iruka led him down the stairs of the complex and towards the Ichiraku Ramen stand.

Naruto smiled as he walked with his academy sensei, his teacher had helped him much like the old man had. Iruka would always explain jutsu theory if he ever got stuck, bandage any sprains or cuts on him correctly and adjust his hold on kunai if Iruka saw any flaw in his form. The other teachers were quite abrupt or down right dismissive of Naruto whenever he came to them for help, Mizuki was always one to go extra hard on him during taijutsu spars. At first Naruto thought this was to improve himself in speed and strength but once the boy caught him smirking after a good shot sent Naruto to the floor he realised that wasn't the fact. With his new training from the old man Naruto was much more equipped to deal with the fighting and could now easily avoid a beating from Mizuki. Naruto wondered why Iruka hadn't helped him with the bunshin technique like the old man had but concluded that maybe Iruka didn't know the Kage bunshin no jutsu, the old man also said it was a forbidden technique, maybe that was why Iruka had not shown it to him. Either way Iruka was a good sensei and a good person to him, he had even offered Naruto breakfast on the genin test day. Naruto was sure of himself, he would show Iruka and the old man that their combined efforts would make him a shinobi of Konoha.

As they entered the stand Teuchi-san gave them a greeting and asked for their orders, offering Naruto an extra-large to help him through the day which the child accepted with gusto. The teacher and student ate and listened to the world waking up around them. Shutters on shops rattled up and good mornings were thrown to each passer-by.

"ahh…" The boy sighed in content over the empty bowl. "That was amazing old man Teuchi thanks so much. Iruka-sensei I know I can definitely pass the test now, with all this energy I think I could pass it twice!"

Iruka chuckled at his little blonde student. "Well make sure to pass the first time and maybe I will let you take it again." With an enthusiastic nod from Naruto the academy teacher placed some notes onto the counter, thanking Teuchi for the food Iruka set off to the academy with the boy in tow.

Arriving early Iruka asked Naruto to go to his seat and study as he prepared the other room for the exam, after a small argument about Naruto wanting to help and possibly getting a sneak peek Iruka left Naruto to his shinobi books. As he read through his book the minutes passed by and his classmates began to wonder in their collective social groups, soon the whole classroom was filled with children and chatters of excitement each one speculating what the test would be like and if there would be trick questions. Naruto simply ignored his peers and focused on the writing in front of him, no one would speak with him much, each of the other students tried to keep as much distance and as little interaction with him as possible. The boy never minded, it allowed him to train without distraction and with how some of the other students performed he was glad to be left alone to develop.

"Class attention please." Iruka gained the attention of the class walking in, closely followed by Mizuki. "Please be respectful of our guest, may I introduce the Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi." The room became silent as a withered old man walked in dressed in the official Hokage robes his walking stick clacked against the floor. The veil of the Hokage hat shielded his full features from view but cast a dark silhouette of his face. Following him came an ANBU covered from hood to toe in a long brown cape, brown hair jutted out from around his dog mask.

Naruto had placed his book down to look in awe at the Hokage the most powerful shinobi in all of Hi no Kuni. Possibly the world, Naruto had learnt about all the legendary shinobi over the centuries of recorded history and the Third Hokage was among them. Sarutobi Hiruzen, attaining the moniker 'the God of Shinobi' due to his battle prowess and impressive arsenal of jutsu, his list of accomplishments almost matched his capacity of jutsu; having fought alongside the First and Second Hokage in both wars, learning every known jutsu in Konohagakure, feared by every Kage of his generation, teaching the Densetsu no Sannin and being the longest reigning Hokage to date. Yes Sarutobi Hiruzen was a God amongst men. The young blonde watched on in rapt fascination as the Hokage of Konohagakure made his way to the podium in front of the students he was about to address. As he studied the leader of the village Naruto noticed the all too familiar walking stick, the gnarled wooden crutch was something that had rattled his skull to many times to count. Upon second glance the robes this great man wore were the same cloth and colour as his jiji-sensei. _'No. It can't be.'_ The small boy's brain began to fire off more connections, the way the Hokage stooped in his posture, the liver spotted hands, black Kung Fu slippers poked out from underneath the robe; the exact same worn away slippers his teacher would kick him with. _'There is no way…'_

The old man turned to face the assembled students and removed his hat to reveal the blonde's teacher for the past year, Hiruzen smiled up at the class and caught the eyes of his pupil. "Good morning young shinobi, or should I say shinobi hopefuls." He again cast his eyes around the room. Lingering slightly on Naruto the edge of his mouth lifted in a smirk before again surveying the class. "Today you will take the genin academy test which will be the beginning of your shinobi careers. I hope you have all prepared well and practised hard, it will not be easy. After today those who pass will start on their path towards serving the village of Konoha and protecting everyone within our borders of the fire nation." His smile faded as he turned quite serious. "As Hokage I am responsible for each one of my shinobi, but you will also be responsible for what Konoha stands for, which is why I ask that anyone not prepared to put their life on the line for these beliefs to walk away now. It is not cowardice, in fact your bravery here and now could well save a life in years to come." No one moved. Some of the children shuffled in their seats but when looked at by the Hokage they hardened their resolve. With a final sweep of the room the Old man grinned. "Outstanding! I wish good luck to all present. May your minds and your hearts guide you." With a tap of his walking stick the old man turned to leave but not before throwing a wink at the dumbstruck blonde sat at his desk.

 _'That no good stinking old man! He deceived me this entire time! He was the Hokage and he never told me! ...oh god I called the Hokage an old man…I questioned his abilities as a shinobi… I am such an idiot!'_ Naruto's face paled, turning clammy as cold sweat dripped down his spine. His dread kept him frozen as Iruka addressed the class again.

"Firstly the written exam please take a test sheet and pass it on to the person behind you." Mizuki began handing out a stack of papers to each pupil sat at the front of the classroom as Iruka continued to explain. "Once everyone has a test sheet we will begin the exam you have 1 hour to complete all questions in the exam, there will be no cheating or sharing of answers those found doing so will be asked to leave and will not be allowed to take this test again. Everyone understand?" A chorus of yes's and nods answered him.

The boy, lost in his thoughts, was awoken to a glaring set of green eyes belonging to Sakura Haruno blinking in confusion he noticed the stack of test papers she was holding towards him and took them from her, in turn she replied with a huff and faced the front of the class again. Taking a paper he passed the rest on behind him to Shikamaru Nara, looking back at his own test paper he read and re-read the writing on the front. ' _Konoha Genin Academy test. 40 Questions. 1 hour to complete_ … _there's no way the Hokage would train me if he didn't think I had a shot! Yeah… I was personally trained by the THIRD Hokage. God of shinobi.'_ Naruto smiled with Glee. ' _This will be easy.'_

"Alright." Iruka barked. "Please write your name on the front of the exam paper." He paused as the sound of 30 pencils scratched on paper. "You have 1 Hour. The Test begins now." The sound of paper sheets being flipped over and then silence, the occasional swish of a pencil as answers were written down. Iruka sat down at the desk and scanned the room as Mizuki slowly and silently walked up and down the columns of students glancing back and forth for any underhanded techniques, some of the clan jutsu were known to certain academy students and it wasn't unheard of them to use said techniques during exams.

The bright haired boy furiously began to answer questions, not once hesitating so sure he was of his knowledge. Answering politically based, weaponry usage and maintenance, hand sign, code words and other espionage related questions in deep specific detail; recalling all of the pages he poured over day in and day out. Before he knew it Naruto had answered all 40 of the exam questions looking up to the clock fixed to the wall above Iruka's desk. It had taken him all of 40 minutes to complete the test, releasing the breath he seemed to have held during the time Naruto's shoulders relaxed. He went on to observe his classmates, noticing only the pink haired girl, Sakura Haruno, in front of him had finished. Continuing to look around he noticed also that Shikamaru Nara, the lazy clan heir behind him had finished… or not even started; Naruto was never sure when it came to the boy. _'That's always a good shinobi trait.'_ Naruto grinned to himself turning back to face the front of the class. After a few moments Naruto felt a focus on him, turning to face it he came eye to eye with Mizuki who seemed to be measuring him and stealing small looks towards his answer sheet unashamedly.

The scowl on Naruto's face was response to the reptilian like smirk that appeared on Mizuki's visage. _'Fucking Mizuki. I wish I could show him. Think you can beat me around? Heh, if I tried my best I bet I could mess up that face of yours.'_

"Ok everyone, Pencils down please." Iruka instructed Mizuki to begin collecting the test papers as he continued addressing his pupils. "Now we will move on to the second and final part of the Genin academy shinobi eligibility test. As I call your name please come across the hall and enter the room adjacent." Looking down at his clipboard Iruka read off the first name. "Choji Akimichi. Come with us. Everyone else please either read, you may talk amongst yourselves but be mindful of those taking their test." With that both academy teachers lead the young Choji through the classroom door.

Naruto immediately began to pull at his chakra, focusing and feeling it flowing through him. Moving his power the same way he would when about to perform the kage bunshin technique. _'Best to be prepared now and get a more comfortable feel for it. Come on Naruto you got this!'_ His amazing blue eyes became hard, pure determination set on his face. This act went unnoticed by every student in the class except one black haired boy with eyes cold and sharp. Sasuke Uchiha had no doubt now that Naruto Uzumaki would pass the test. Only a year ago Sasuke would have never dreamed of thinking the same thought, Naruto was a terrible ninja in training. Barely able to achieve the basic skill required yet in the past months he had started to see a slow increase in the blonde's form. Soon enough Naruto was on par with himself in nearly all aspects of the academy curriculum. The last Uchiha was not amused and very intrigued by how this had come about. _'You will be a good rival to test myself against Uzumaki. But only if you continue. Do not disappoint me. I must have some way to measure myself and how I have grown.'_ Finally the jet black eyes left Naruto and again seemed to fog over as Sasuke lost himself in thought.

The chatter that had begun to fill the room soon died as the door opened to reveal the small rotund Akimichi, the grin on his face as he proudly displayed the Konoha shinobi hitai-ate upon his forehead; even if it did look like he had stuck a pair of briefs on his head the class stared on in envy. Iruka stepped in following his student a smile on his face. "Well my first student has passed to become a ninja of Konoha; congratulations Choji you have made your father proud I'm sure." Letting said boy return to his seat Iruka Called out the next name. "Hinata Hyuuga, please come forward." Again Iruka left with Hinata,

Student after student was called forward to take the test, Naruto soon became agitated to the point he was almost shaking in his seat. "Naruto Uzumaki." He almost froze with fear, stealing himself the boy stood from his seat and made his way toward the smiling Iruka. Nodding to his sensei Iruka motioned him into the corridor. "Ready Naruto?"

The grin the chunnin received almost made him chuckle. "You bet Iruka-sensei! I'll pass this time just you wait and see." Iruka stepped in front of Naruto and opened the door to the test room and stepped inside making his way toward the desk Mizuki also sat at. With a deep breath Naruto slowly exhaled with one final smile he walked into the empty classroom and stood facing his teacher's. "Naruto Uzumaki you are required to make one bunshin, if myself and Mizuki-san deem it to be satisfactory you will have passed the academy exam. Your written exam scores are one of the highest of your peers. I am proud with the progress you have made in this current year especially after the previous two years. I wish you luck, you may begin when ready."

The corners of Naruto's mouth twitched. _'You wouldn't believe who helped me Iruka-sensei.'_ Closing his eyes Naruto began to focus his chakra, bringing his hands up into the familiar crossed ram seal. _'And thank you for all your help. I couldn't have done this without you either.'_ His blue eyes flashed open a spark in his eyes. _'I won't let you down! Dattebayo!'_

"Kage bunshin no Jutsu!" The shout could clearly be heard in the other room. The students blanching at the unheard of technique.

Copies of Naruto began to appear either side of the blonde stretching from one wall of the room to the other. Iruka and Mizuki could only stare wide eyed at the, what should be impossible, occurrence. Once all of the clones finished massing the two teachers looked on at Naruto whose head was bowed covering his eyes but not hiding enough of his gritted smile. "So Iruka-sensei… Mizuki-san… do I pass?"

Mizuki's jaw seemed to quiver with shock, Iruka was barely sure what he was doing as he picked up a headband from the desk and held it out in a shaking hand. Naruto sniffed as tears gathered in the corners of his eyes. The small boy could barely contain himself from running forward and snatching away the symbol of his achievements. The endless days of training he had endured at the hands of his sly and mysterious master the Third Hokage. Stepping forward Naruto did all he could to hold back the tears of joy clenching his teeth into a smile, the pain distracting him just enough to keep himself in-check. Reaching out an equally shaking hand to match Iruka's Naruto took the hitai-ate and clenched it in his fist.

 _'We did it jiji-sensei…I did it. I won't let you down. I'll protect everyone in the village just like you said!'_ Naruto ran from the room unable to restrain himself anymore. "YATTA! EVERYONE I DID IT!" The boy didn't register the clones disappearing or the fact his teachers hadn't moved at all since he had performed his jutsu. Only a knock at the door woke Iruka from his stunned state, with a few blinks Iruka turned and faced the man at the door. "Iruka. We need to talk."

* * *

 **So far so good .**

 **Let me know what you think.**

 **Title and chapter titles may change I just wanted to get the first chapter out there.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Forger**


	2. Chapter 2

**Becoming II**

The day was a good a day as any. Warm sun shone down on Konoha's red, brown and grey rooftops through breaks in the white marble clouds that gently speckled the endless blue of the sky. Naruto's sandaled feet crunched on the gritty gravel path, heading in the direction of the great red clay baked edifice bearing in a circle at its highest point the symbol of 'fire' and in its background an even more foreboding architecture the faces of the Hokage's. Many of the other villages had their own monument but, with a slightly biased view, Naruto believed the stone faced castings of the past and recent Hokage's was by far the most fitting if not slightly excessive. Smile tugging at his lips Naruto took the first step, the soft rhythmic tack of his sandals sounded as he climbed his way up the stairs.

Shizune was shuffling the last of her sensei's paperwork and with a sigh set if down on the pile labelled for the following day. It was mid evening and sure enough Tsunade-sama would not like to be burdened with even more paperwork than what had already been completed. So far Shizune had managed, through sheer will power and some underhanded work, to have Tsunade finish both the encroaching festival managing duties and genin team allocations; all that was left was to deal with a very large, very delicate problem. Another sigh and Shizune went to rest her head in her hands however just as she did so the door to the Hokage building opened and in walked the aformentioned problem. Blonde hair, electrified and spiky, framed the handsome features of Naruto Uzumaki; the long hair at the back pulled into a small gravity defying ponytail. She looked into the details of his henge he would always wear, altering only small pieces about himself at random to change his persona and keep him hidden away from the world he served and protected. It was a game for them both and it always made Shizune smile recalling some of his funnier Henge's.

"Mah, Naruto." She waved. "I love the eyes and your jawline, very impressive. I bet you had a few looks on your way here." She jested at the young adult who in turn grinned and nervously scratched the back of his head.

Naruto knew of his own nervous tick. In-fact he used it to his own advantage now and then, people seeing him do this action would involuntarily think he was vulnerable; truthful, cornered, nervous. He was not these things. He was never these things. Shizune's smile set in her young face even more and he had her. "Onee-chan, you forgot that I'm 2 inches taller and my skin is paler." He brought his arm up into a wave and watched as the colour drain from Shizune's face. "Oh." He innocently sounded as he looked at his hand. "I also have 2 fingers missing." His grin couldn't have got wider but the smile inside of his mind was only a smirk.

The black haired apprentice of Tsunade is what Naruto would call a frontline shinobi. She was the living proof that he and his job existed. There was nothing wrong with that and he knew some of the best shinobi were front line shinobi. Gai, Kurenai, Asuma; the list was never ending. They were all out there eating in civilian restaurants, drinking tea in civilian cafes. Yes they had done their fair share of horrifying morally questioning missions but they also had that choice between right and wrong. When a target of theirs had to die they could just bring them in and have someone else do it, hiding it behind a false excuse that the target could be useful for information. Naruto mentally scoffed _'If the mission asked for them to die they're useless.'_ The blonde knew that these type of shinobi were needed not just to do missions but to keep those missions coming in. A civilian or high ranking noble would hire Gai. Other hidden villages would hire Naruto; Kings and Queens would hire Naruto. But those missions were few and far between, they could never pay for a shinobi village to run; especially not on Konoha's scale. Which was why he called them frontline shinobi, they were the first thing that non-shinobi's saw or envisioned when thinking of ninja. A more watered down version of what a true shinobi had to be, had to do. Naruto held the smirk from his stony features as he thought of the quote one of the more unique shinobi who crossed lines between these worlds lived by. _'Look beneath the underneath.'_

Frontline shinobi had a great arsenal of jutsu, they were amazing combatants, prodigies and geniuses in their own right but what they couldn't do was kill when ordered, maim and torture when told, betray and be traitorous, they couldn't become scum. For all Naruto stood for he knew he could do this; maybe it was how he was treated as a child, all the vent up anger and hatred he bottled up each day he walked the streets of Konoha when not in his disguise. The population of Konoha still looked at him in disgust, treated him with contempt and sometimes out-right rage. Walking around could be dangerous for him especially if they knew he did what he did. Trained in the shinobi arts to such a degree he was a threat to their lives. The older generation would show their distaste for even gracing their view and the younger generation would avoid him as much as possible and play ignorant to how the elders dealt with him as far as they knew he had done something so wrong that they wouldn't even speak of it. Yes it was a good thing he wasn't one of these frontline shinobi.

Blinking away his thoughts Naruto smiled at his Onee-chan. "Is Tsunade-sama free to see me? Chujo-san said he spoke to her and requested me to come after."

Shizune simply nodded in response. "Of course Naruto, Tsunade-taicho is waiting to see you." Watching the young man smile and nod back to her she couldn't help but feel that today could go horribly wrong. _'Then again, maybe I am underestimating Naruto. He has grown more mature… if more is even possible.'_

Making his way towards the large oak double doors Naruto deftly touched his hand to it and pushed it open to reveal the Hokage's office. It was Spartan in some ways, what most expected was a grand space filled with gold linings and the finest furnishings and decorations; instead there was only 5 pictures on the wall of the Hokage's of Konoha no Sato, 2 basic filling cabinets and a sofa set to the side made for practical use and not for aesthetic. The only piece that seemed to be of any worth was the deep oak desk set before a stretch of windows that gave way to one of the greatest views of Konoha anyone could get. The oak desk had been there since Hashirama had made it, as Hokage's came and went the desk stood the test of time not once moving from its position, it had been there for so many decades that it had sunken into the soft red carpet and set its stance as if daring someone to try and move it. Naruto smiled as he looked upon the figurehead of his village, a lighter blonde than his own was cut into two loose pigtails and cascaded onto the shoulders of his Kage. Her vision at the moment was solely fixed to the piece of paper she was currently reading over. _'Another formal document. And I thought the title came with more responsibility than that.'_

Taking a pen from next to her Tsunade waved it in his direction. "Konbanwa Naruto. I'm glad you are here, as you can see I was just finishing up." Putting the pen to the paper she quickly jotted something before signing it with a flourish. Finally she looked up to him eyes softening as she took in his new chosen appearance and with a sigh she smiled warmly at him. "Chujo is very pleased with the information you brought him today. As am I. Your mission was a complete success and more." She stopped to await his reaction but none came, she expected as much. "In light of your recent findings I have spoken at length with your commander and have decided to have you partake in the follow up mission." Still nothing. "Which is why I am assigning you to a team." He stood ram rod still, yet Tsunade knew that what she would say next may shake the blonde to his very core. "Team 7 to be exact." There it was; the small twitch of his fingers on his disfigured hand was all she needed to know she had done something. "As you know Sasuke Uchiha was apart of this team until he left to gain power from Orochimaru. The Daimyo of Hi no Kuni and council have been waiting for this moment for a very long time, as have team 7. They specifically asked to be part of the retrieval mission and I see no wrong with this."

Naruto's head was spinning but he's mind still connected the dots. _'She wants me to protect them and take care of the Uchiha if it comes down to it. It would be better to send a professional team. What kind of Hokage allows this emotional connection to cloud their judgement?'_ He would have shaken his head to clear that stupid thought but he wouldn't let others have the satisfaction of watching him squirm, his fingers had betrayed him already, he would have cut them off as the henge showed if not for their ability to control a kunai. _'Team 7 will be stronger if they are brought back together. Weather the storm and you gain experience. The training each member went through must have been inordinate. Sasuke Uchiha is sure to have not been lack what with a Sannin for a teacher and all.'_

"Naruto." Tsunade looked him dead in his unusual brown eyes. "You know what I am asking of you. But I am not asking you to do this alone. I will be placing Yamato on the team as extra, you could take him as your partner later on if you wish, and I know you have previously worked together in a sense. All together the team will consist of Squad leader Kakashi Hatake, second in command Yamato, two chunnin; Sakura Haruno and Sai. You know from your previous mission information that Kabuto, Orochimaru's right hand man will be at the Tenchi bridge. This teams' mission is to observe and gather information on the where-about of Sasuke Uchiha and if possible to capture him and bring him back here to face judgement." Tsunade looked into his steely gaze, she had known Naruto for nearly 2 years now. He was a lowly ANBU back then but his record spoke for itself now, she had personally sent him on missions she thought he would never come back from, they were integral to the survival of Konoha's great status within the elemental nations. Each time he had come through perfectly and for this she respected him.

Tsunade also knew what it was to put Naruto onto a team. He was a very lonely person, by choice mostly, the life of ANBU would do that to most people. The Godaime would laugh at herself if she saw herself now; relying on the boy. Her first meeting and subsequent encounters with Naruto Uzumaki never failed to either test her patience or question her integrity on the word 'impossible'. The blonde boy was one of the darkest shades of the great tree that was Konoha, much like Itachi, Orochimaru, the Chujo and the other stains on the villages lily white precedence. Naruto was only a small boy of 13 when she first met him, barely a year into his full ANBU residency and still viewed as a fresh recruit, training program or no training program he hadn't truly proved himself then. But the things he had done in the 2 long years had been truly enlightening in the boys' skill and intelligence, not to mention his ingenuity. She was even tempted to smile thinking back to how Naruto had killed a Kirigakure emissary with a peanut, the fact the emissary wasn't allergic made her want to chuckle. Focusing back on the boy Tsunade narrowed her eyes. "It seems you have something to say on the matter. Please, speak."

Naruto cursed his god forsaken fingers for letting her get the upper hand, as it were, supressing the urge to stuff the hand in his mouth, chew the fingers off and spit them in her face for no reason but merely prove to the reining Hokage that he wasn't to be belittled. _'I will have no weakness, no fear especially from a doctor who is afraid of blood!... and I'm being a god damned fool for thinking like a child.'_ His internal shoulders sagged and relaxed, realising how much it had gotten to him, he would have to scrutinize this particular habit.

"Yes Godaime-sama. I believe it would be better to send those trained to handle these types of situations. If I may be so bold; Hyo and Komachi would make and excellent team for the mission parameters. You are most correct having Yamato on this mission, adding him with Hyo and Komachi would assure the missions completion." Naruto knew he didn't need to butter it up like that but he also knew how the Godaime viewed him, he could read people very well, maybe his blonde hair meant he could be related to the Yamanaka clan the boy thought with a scoff. Something about the woman said she wasn't going to let this go, he was chosen for the mission so he would be going; but Naruto knew if he could plant the seed he could water it, nurture it and eventually he would be left out of the entire farce.

This time the Elderly blonde leader did allow a smirk to worm its way onto her face. She knew just how this was happening, he had already given up. Mentioning the Daimyo and council had made certain of that, and two could play their own game. "Your suggestion is considered… but I believe it would please me muchly to see you, squirm." The Godaime was incredibly surprised to not get a reaction from that jibe. Pausing the silence carried throughout the office space, Tsunade's eyebrow twitched and dear god did she nearly scream in frustration. Naruto had done it again, played her right into her own corner. She could tell just by him not letting a single signal slip that she had lost this battle of wills. The boy stood still, her own personality had walked her straight into his trap to make her react. This battle had certainly gone to him, a young boy had bested her today in her own room.

"Very well Godaime-sama, I will report to Kakashi-san." He bid Tsunade a good day and made his way from the office, waving on his way past Shizune. Only when Naruto reached the top of the outside stairs did he halt momentarily, only with his trained hearing was he able to pick up the sound of a porcelain cup being thrown against a wall; 50ft just slightly off to his right and behind two sturdy oak doors just inside the Hokage's office. Now he smirked, with so much glee his cheeks came all the way up to his eyes.

* * *

The sun had started to fall now, beyond the tree tops the last rays of light speared through the leaves. Naruto paced down the road filled with bars, the owners had only just begun to open their doors to another Konoha night. Tables and chairs littered the porches of some of the establishments, the neon lights flickered on and off at random signalling the approaching dark. Making his way toward a bar that had a few patrons at its door steps, the once red paint now peeling from the windows and banisters, faded from the weather into a slight pink. The sign above the door barely readable to those who didn't know the name of the place already. Stepping past one or two ninja on his way in the blonde, now in a henge that showed his true self minus the haired whisker marks; there wasn't much point to it but it kept him in habit. He spotted the tell-tale hair of the great sharingan no Kakashi and came to stand beside him.

"Evening Kakashi-san, I'm surprised to see you here so early." Taking a seat Naruto weighed the man. He was rather easy to find what with his routines and not so none descript look. He had known Kakashi for 3 years now and had known of him since the tender age of 6. His exploits did make appearance in some of the academy teachings and his reputation was well known in the ninja community and outside of it.

Kakashi's interest peaked, he looked up from his book and viewed the young ANBU in-front of him. "Mah. Naruto. What a pleasure. I take it that Tsunade has spoken to you about team 7's upcoming mission." He waved to the waitress and asked for a bottle of sake, when she asked Naruto what he would like Kakashi quickly checked over the boy. Suffice to say he was impressed, he couldn't feel the henge chakra or even the slightest blip of chakra which should have been radiating off of him. However Kakashi could see the tension in Naruto's arms, the readiness in his eyes and he could feel the boy's feet gently pressed on the floor that could offer him a quick reaction if anything should happen, not that it would but it always payed to be prepared. The waitress had only turned to leave before their eyes met again. The conversation to come was over before it even began. Much like the genius of the Nara clan's shogi matches the ending was quite clear, for the sake of politeness the ensuing dance of words would still take place.

Not breaking eye contact Naruto spoke. "Yes Kakashi-san, the Godaime has told me of my involvement with the mission. It was the main reason for me coming to you today." The Konoha jounin however did break the line of sight first if only to make it feel more comfortable and get the other bar attendee's to stop looking in on their conversation.

"Something I believe my team is to thank you for. The information on Kabuto was garnered from your last mission if what I am told is true." Smiling up at the waitress and taking his bottle and saucer Kakashi could practically feel the ice behind the gaze directed at him, Naruto didn't move as the young black haired girl placed his own drink down and left the table. He didn't even stop staring as the masked man poured softly into his cup and into Naruto's. "And so it seems you will join us to meet out the end of what has been a very long, long story."

With that Kakashi looked up and met the blue eyed gaze. "We leave at first light in 1 days' time. This will give us sufficient time to set up when we get to the Tenchi Bridge and also allow rest along the way so we are well prepared should anything untoward happen." The jounin could feel the anticipation rolling off the blonde wanting to leave, hopefully he could persuade the boy to stay for one drink. "I haven't seen you in a while. I hope Chujo isn't keeping you too busy?"

The rouse didn't seem to work. Naruto stood from the table addressing Kakashi in a clipped tone. "You will see plenty of me I'm sure. Maybe we can catch up as we rest along the way." With that said Naruto made his way from the table but not before Kakashi could replied in a whimsical tone.

"You can find team 7 at the Barbeque restaurant with the green roof. The one owned by the Akimichi." Kakashi sighed as Naruto left, the others in the establishment watching as he left, the diluted anger rolling off him made him quite the spectacle to watch. With a quick tilt and a sigh Kakashi had drained his cup. He could always rely on Naruto to make a scene for him so he could slip his mask in his own time. Said mask now hid the smile of the jounin. This coming mission was sure to be surprising to say the least.

* * *

"We leave in 1 days' time." Sakura Haruno said as she pulled off a sliver of steak from the grill top. Around the table booth sat her comrades Nara Shikamaru, Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi and Sai. They were currently discussing the upcoming mission for team 7, most of the ninja of Konoha knew; not very apt for a village that's economy ran on secret missions and underhanded tricks. But when it came to anything involving the last Uchiha word seemed to get around.

Taking a piece for himself Sai elaborated further for the others gathered at the table. "Kakashi-sensei is leading the team as usual. Although two others, apparently a captain Yamato and someone named Naruto are also joining us as well. I think Tsunade wants this mission to go to plan." With a sigh he picked at his food, eyes glued to his plate. "There's no saying that we can even get Sasuke back with this mission. As far as we've been informed we are meeting with Orochimaru's head man Kabuto."

"Don't be so glum Sai." Sakura butted in a smile on her young features. "Kabuto is one step closer to Sasuke than we were a year ago. Tsunade-taicho says that the informant is very trusted. And with these two extra shinobi we're bound to either get Sasuke back or find out where Orochimaru is hiding him!" The rest of the table responded in kind, telling Sai to cheer up, pushing for positive. "Apparently This Yamato guy and this Naruto guy are amazing ninja. From what Kakashi told me Yamato was ANBU when Kakashi was, he said they were on the same team that means he has to be good, better than good!"

Shikamaru twirled his chopsticks in his hand, eyebrow raised in question. "What about this Naruto? Did he say anything about him?"

Frowning Sakura chew on her steak. "I don't know. Kakashi said he knew him and Tsunade-taicho spoke about him in high regard. She said his mission record was flawless."

Shikamaru's frown matched her own. "Surprising that we haven't heard of him before then, usually that kind of success tends to carry quite a reputation with it. Maybe he is ANBU to?" He brought his fingers to his chin in thought. "If you want I could ask around."

"It's alright." Sai said shaking his head. "If Both Tsunade and Kakashi vouch for him and have decided to place him on our team I'm sure it is the right choice."

Shikamaru nodded lazily in response leaning back into the bench seats he let his eyes wonder around the not too crowded restaurant. Over in a corner an elderly man noisily chewed on a rib, doused in sauce that was gluing itself to the man's fingers and hands. His greyed hair held up by what looked like and ancient old hitai-ate, scratches littered the worn out steel that was fastened to the equally shabby and tattered blue cloth. Behind him in a large window booth sat a couple who were trying their best to not let his degrading gnawing ruin their date. He barely even listened as the rest of the group yammered on around him, talking in more length where the mission was taking place and kakashi's plan so far. Over Sai's shoulder Shikamaru stared at another customers head, the blonde man's hair was chopped, possibly the wearer of said hair's own doing. A red piece of cloth tied the small golden ponytail at the back of the man's head; slightly off the centre but well secured none the less.

A shout came from the booth of the couple, immediately halting whatever Choji had been saying. Looking over the group of shinobi watched as the woman in the couple berated the old man for his eating habits, declaring that she felt sick from listening to him eat his food in such a manner. With a snarled look and a grunt the aged shinobi threw the bone in his hand down on the plate and sticking his sauce covered hands into his pocket pulled out a few notes, tossing them onto the table top he muttered something about stupid people and complaining about his hard day of work he stalked from the room. As a waiter came over to the couples table to politely apologise for their inconvenience and pick up the gummed notes left on the table. Sakura looked around the group and shared with them a few giggles, eyes shining with mirth. "Wow, I hope I'm never like that guy when I'm that age!"

"If we even get to that age. We are ninja Sakura-san, long life is not in our favour of work choice." Sai put in.

Rolling her eyes Sakura huffed. "Well I don't know about you but I for one am aiming to finish with a great reputation and a healthy looking retirement pay at the end of all my years in service to Konoha." Trailing off dramatically she shared a laugh with the members of team 8. Shikamaru sighed contentedly and after a brief roll of his shoulders settled back into his seat, noticing that the blonde who occupied the booth further down behind Sai had gone. Smiling to himself the Nara thought that maybe he couldn't hack the old man's eating either.

* * *

Behind the Barbeque building a puff of smoke began to dissipate, Naruto stood stock still as the henge feel away. Leaning against the strictures outside wall he sighed _'God that woman was so annoying, haven't had food like that in a while.'_ Honestly Naruto hadn't needed to eat so loudly, the food wasn't that good, but it always helped to hide in plain sight, and a disgusting sight like that turned wondering eyes away quickly. Pulling out a cigarette, from the carton kept in his inside pocket, placing it in his mouth and lighting it the young man began to wonder down the alley and back onto the main street. Night was truly settling in now, the gas lanterns columned along the street lighted the path in front of him. Going over his observing's of his soon to be team he couldn't help but grimace, it was to be expected that they wouldn't notice his guise being regular shinobi their senses weren't as finely tuned as his were. So far he had gathered that Sakura and Tsunade had a relationship to some extent, he knew of the training the girl had received from the Godaime but how far that went he didn't know. She wasn't a jutsu user from what he could sense with her chakra network and reserves, but the flow in her network was precise; at all times. Definitely some Iryo ninjutsu, maybe even some techniques that Tsunade used for her super strength. Apart from that not much else could be determined. The other, Sai, he was a dark horse. Average in all fields but not a bad average either, each skill was very good. The hold on his chopsticks whilst he ate however was sublime, graceful but in complete control, the slightest movement was an art form it seemed. The ninjato leaning against him under the table was something the pale boy had mastered that was for sure. Without argument he was a melee fighter, but the lack of muscle spoke of a precise striker, quick and responsive, never full force. Yes Sai would have to be watched more than the Haruno to gauge his abilities.

In all Naruto knew they weren't bad ninja, those few were weeded out in the first few years after the academy, either stuck as genin or dead from a C- rank gone wrong. His quick background check of team 7 as a squad showed an impressive foray of missions much higher ranked than what they should have been doing. If the answer as the fact Kakashi was their sensei and carried threw their missions it would have shown by now. No, team 7 had certainly proved their mettle.

Flicking the half gone cigarette into the dirt road Naruto pulled off into a dark side street, dodging a few metal bins along the way. Stopping abruptly he spoke. "Evening Yamato-san. It is good to see you." Appearing from above a man landed, standing before the boy. His green shinobi vest was high collared, pockets stitched across the breast held all manners of tricks. Under this he wore a blue skin tight turtle neck that reached all the way up to his chin, framing his face was a hitai-ate a standard one of war; uncommon but not unheard of, the Nidaime was in fact famous for wearing one. The face looking straight at Naruto held no malice but more of a none descript look. After several moments the façade broke and a smile crept onto Yamato's face.

"It's good to see you also Yaizu." Yamato paused. "I see you were doing the same as me. Team 7 doesn't look to bad don't you agree?"

A shrug was his only reply instead Naruto decided to turn the attention to something else. "That was a nice henge you did. I do wonder where you got the idea for the hair." With a light hearted smirk he ran his hands through his own blonde, ponytailed hair. Yamato chuckled softly in response.

Blinking the elder shinobi looked Naruto up and down. "I was just heading to the tea house. Care to join me? We could speak of the upcoming mission away from prying ears." He stated with a smiling twitch to his eyes as the irony set over them both. Smiling back Naruto nodded and both quietly made their way to the only tea house they knew.

The two shinobi relaxed and breathed in the steam floating from their cups of tea. Naruto mused, knowing he had been in this very tea house not even a day ago reporting to his commander. It was the only place that a few select people knew of and each of them referred to it as simply, the tea house. Thanking the old lady who served them they sat in silence as she made her way back over to the small bar like front, it was covered in stacks of porcelain cups and piles of tea cup dishes, all displaying the same soft red and gold pattern. A fantastic disguise for one of Konoha's most secreted buildings, just out of the way enough to not be busy, quiet enough to not attract attention; plain, in every sense of the word. Sitting and stewing in the hushed dining area Yamato and Naruto became lethargic. "You know." Yamato's voice breaking the calm. "I don't ever think I could do it." Naruto's eyebrow raised in question, prompting the man to elaborate. "The regular forces. One of them." Yamato paused again slowly rotating his cup in his fingers. "I mean Kakashi seems to be doing great. Genin squad all grown up, normal missions. Barely any subterfuge at all!" Naruto could tell this was a sore subject for the man.

"Maybe he found a way to integrate." Sipping at his tea. "We are taught to do that. He did what he was taught. Yes it's strange but if he keeps it up he might actually end up being one of them completely."

The air was thick between them, after a while both could barely contain their laughter. Yamato wiped away a tear from his eye. "Yeah and Tsunade might stop drinking." Both laughed again and allowed the moment of ease to pass.

Naruto enjoyed Yamato's company. To him Yamato was a good operative. Experienced, yet unchanged by the ravishes of mental, emotional and physical stress that tried to claim them like a rabid disease each time they donned their masks. From what Naruto knew Yamato and Kakashi had a lot of history, he never pried but he had heard the stories. If it came down to it Naruto would trust Kakashi yet only because of Yamato's trust in the man. Earning the man's trust was hard to achieve, Naruto had done so by holding back a swarm of Takigakure shinobi as the team medic, Naruto's partner at the time, healed a downed team member. Yamato was in charge and was trying to figure a way for them to get out, he had finally managed to but not before Naruto had lost his whole right arm and also had multiple wounds. Escape had never come easy but they had all made it out, thanks to Yamato's quick thinking, the skill of his partners Iryo ninjutsu, the will to not die from the injured team member and Naruto's gall to stand against nearly half a dozen ninja teams.

The two men's voices suppressed now that the ice was broken. Yamato again the first to break the silence. "What are you thinking of bringing with you? And how will you introduce yourself?"

Naruto's shrug seemed to be a tick, it happened each time he was asked a question but he replied none the less. "I was thinking of taking my ninjato, it would deter Kabuto from getting in close with his modified Iryo Techniques. Mostly kunai and wire. I doubt explosives will be needed for a grab mission like this."

Yamato nodded in agreement. "Yes. I will bring storage scrolls for the journey. Four cell teams always need a lot of feeding. Kakashi can bring the entertainment." He said smiling, referring to Kakashi's reading material obsession.

The tap of boots of wood, caught the ears of the seated ninja. Barely glancing over at the man who just walked out of the door that lead to what would be the men's bathroom if you believed the sign above it. He was slightly tall but mostly very well built, not all exactly muscle but his bulk carried a lot of weight and was nothing to be sniffed at. The man was known as Mizunoto, if that was his real name it was his own business, his black hair was pulled up into an elaborate top-knot. His flat squashed nose was crooked, who ever had struck him had surely paid tenfold for breaking the imposing man's snout. He looked over at their table and sneered at them both. "Oi. Yamato, why do you still hang around with punk kids like this and that shit quitter Kakashi? You keep this up and your reputation as the worst Captain on record will never recover. Like that last girl who went with you on that mission. What was her name again?" Naruto was ready to jump out of his seat but Yamato remained calm, though the cup in his hand looked like it would break under the strain at any moment. "Ahh fuck it." Mizunoto exclaimed waving a hand. "Who gives a shit anyway? She wasn't built for this. Might have survived a bit longer if she wasn't on your team mind." He guffawed and shook his head, stopping only to look at Naruto. "And you. You… where would you be if your partner-"

"Enough Mizunoto." The elderly woman stood just behind the large man.

Mizunoto's eyes widened only the slightest bit but everyone present saw the tell-tale sign of surprise. For a seasoned ANBU to be snuck up on like that was a death warrant, no enemy would let you slip away from such a close encounter, the large man was in luck to be in the presence of fellow Konoha shinobi, no matter how much they despised him. His face snatched into a look of withheld rage, his feet swiftly and loudly made a way toward the exit of the shop, Mizunoto didn't once look back not wanting to meet the harsh withered glare the old tea woman sent him through her wrinkled sockets. The kunai she had held in her left hand already back inside her sleeve.

Turning to the two ninja she bowed. "My apologise Yamato-san, Naruto-san. Please allow me to fetch you more tea. It does not sit well to drink from a cup with such an unsuitable atmosphere." She began to leave but turned back once she heard the scrape of a wooden chair.

"No need. I was thinking of making my way home." Naruto bowed courteously. "Yamato-san, Madam. Thank you for the tea." With that done the boy also made his way out of the establishment, leaving two rather worried looks stuck to his back.


End file.
